


Not Just A Mangle

by Hoorg



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorg/pseuds/Hoorg
Summary: This is the story about the life of my best friend, and also how she became known as the Mangle. One-shot [Toy Bonnie POV] [Slight Toy Bonnie X Mangle]





	Not Just A Mangle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this a really long time ago (re-edited it last year though) and I know nobody really cares about FNaF anymore (me included) but I wanna post something to see how this site works so here it is. Enjoy!

I remember when I first met you.

I was performing with my friends at the main stage when the owner, Fazbear, announced that there was a new animatronic joining the pizzeria that day, and introduced you to everyone.

I fell in love with those yellow eyes, bright like the sun.

Later, as the pizzeria closed, we could properly talk to each other. We informed you on what went on every night: A rogue endoskeleton without a costume invaded the office and stayed there until 6 AM, and we kept trying to reach it and put it back to it's original place.

I was a too shy to talk to you at first, but you were so enthusiastic that I quickly gathered the courage, and we soon became friends.

Unfortunately the attraction you were assigned to, Kids Cove, was mostly visited by very young and annoying children who just couldn't keep their hands for themselves. Idiots.

At first it was just parts of your costume, but then it got serious to the point were one of your eyes fell off.

You kept saying it was alright, that it wasn't that bad. But I knew it was.

And it got worse.

"Come visit our new Kids Cove! Your children will have a lot of fun putting the animatronic together and-"

I ripped that poster off the wall as soon as I saw it, yet they kept putting more and more on it's place. So instead of giving you your well earned repairs, that incompetent and stingy staff decided to make your situation even worse?! They even gave you a second head for the attraction's sake, how is that cheaper than fixing your costume?!

But it was alright to you. It was alright to be just a bunch of mangled parts.

"I'm okay, Bonnie!" You tried to comfort me, while your second head blared with some kind of annoying radio static. I wasn't falling for it that time.

"You're not! You said that last week too, and now you can barely even move! This... This shouldn't be happening to you!"

"Bonnie, I'm flattered that you're worried about me, but I'm a-a-as good as new!"

"...What was that?"

"That what?"

"..." I simply glared at you.

"Oh don't worry about that, m-my voice box has been acting up f-f-for the past few weeks but I'm t-totally fine."

"No you're not! Why is it always like this to you? Why aren't you worried about your own state, why do you like to suffer like this!" I ran off the backstage, sobbing (though I can't produce tears, of course). You tried saying some things to make me feel better, but I didn't want to listen.

And that was the last time I talked to you. Not the last time I saw you, though.

The last time was on the next day, while I was performing. Two men came out of the backstage carrying something, while the owner supervised them.

They were carrying you, carrying your broken parts.

Who was going to protect me from the old animatronics?

Who was going to stay with me when I needed the most?

Who was going to be my best friend?

That show was painful to continue. I think even the kids noticed something wasn't right with me, but no one said anything.

It was my turn to pretend everything was fine. How ironic, isn't it?

Today is the last day before we're all finally going to be scrapped. Something about an incident with the old animatronics or whatever, I didn't pay a lot of attention.

Freddy tried comforting us by making up some sort of "robot heaven" where animatronics go to when they're scrapped. I don't think anybody believed him, though, not even himself sounded confident at his own words.

Except me, I wasn't scared. I was glad.

Whether this place is as good as Freddy made it up to be I don't know, but I'm sure about one thing.

I'm finally going to meet you again, Foxy.


End file.
